RuneScape Classic:Requests for adminship/Sirnot1 (1)
Before we delve into this any further, I would like to state that yes, I know this is not the usual way of becoming an admin. But I can not wait any longer, I have to become an admin. Recently, I created an entirely new theme and logo for our wiki, but because I am not an admin, I still cannot implant them. Now, you must be asking: Q: Why don't you follow the usual adminship process on this wiki? A: There are simple reasons why: #It is absolutely obsurd. Our current policy is default from when this wiki was created and does not follow our usual process of selection. #No admin through the entire history of this wiki has became a admin through that process, not one. Now, I simply want this to be settled. This is a inferiority to me and other dedicated editors which deserve to become admins, such as Isaacganz. I have been on this wiki for quite some time and never had a slight chance of becoming an admin. So, right here, we will vote. Very simple, one clear answer. The reason I am not doing this on the Voting Box is because it is not a wiki-wide decision. Well then, what do you choose, yes or no? 05:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Yes -''' As nominator 05:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Comment - '''I think you've been very helpful to the wiki and I also think that if you had access to the admin tools you would continue to help out our wiki. You've done a lot of good editing and have done a lot to improve our articles. I do understand that we haven't really used the nomination process for any other admin (this wiki is still new in that way) but I think a Maple Grove discussion serves as a reasonable substitute for that. I do have two things that I'd like you to talk about so we get a better idea of how you might handle things in the future. First, I know that you have had some issues both on the RuneScape wiki and signing articles early on when you started here. Can you let us know how you dealt with that and what you learned from it? Second, I was surprised that you wanted to add the new logo and theme right away without bringing it to the community. What do you think the difference is between small changes you can just make on your own and larger changes that even admins should ask the rest of th community before going ahead and doing? I'm glad that you are intersted in becoming an admin and I appreciate all the good work you've done and I think you'll continue to do in the future. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :PS - Oh and I forgot to mention friendly, Sirnot is very friendly and has tried to help make our community a welcoming place. Tollerach (talk) 20:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry about not explaining it clearly. The "signing articles" issue was a LONG time ago, when I just joined the wiki, and I did not know that you were not suppose to do that, because I frequently used fansites such as Zybez and they always sign articles. Second, I think I wrote the yew grove discussion about the new theme before I tried to implant it, so that should have not been a issue. I always try to engage the community in discussions, which is one of the reasons why I made the Voting Box. -- 20:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me, you have my '''support. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) support as I'll support you Sirnot.User Isaacganz Talk 02:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) support Nice work on the wiki. Jack Spiral1 Oppose - I'd first like to say that recently Sirnot has become a much better guy, but I do remember not so long ago that he completely Undique#This_is_manipulation... overreacted to a small situation (and hid it immediately in his archive so no one would be able to see it), and that worries me to how he would handle rule-breakers and people who think differently than him. I'd also just like to ask what you want to do with the admin powers? The admins here have them because we have done extensive editing that requires them, but I don't see you attempting to do that (i.e., categorizing pages for deletion, etc). What would you plan to do with them? And just making a theme (which should have gone through the Maple Grove so people have a chance to interject and make it better) isnt a big thing, it definitely should not be full credentials for becoming an admin. 14:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Edit - Another thing, the way you say "I have been on this wiki for quite some time and never had a slight chance of becoming an admin" and "But I can not wait any longer, I have to become an admin" implies that not only do you just think of it as a status symbol, you think you deserve it because you've been here longer than others, which is ludicrous. 14:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::One more thing. Hopefully you understand the processes of the wiki now because you created something called the RuneScape Classic:Admin Power Policy without going through the Maple Grove (just like the new theme), and without informing others, you just made it and left it. Plus, that policy doesn't make sense. 14:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you Rsa for your educated perspective on me, i't always helps to contain a portion of critiscm in a discussion. I would like to answer your statments about my acts on the Runescape and Runescape Classic Wiki, please read carefully. Our quarrel was something of nonsense, and I truly wished that i't had never happending, to reapeal the tarnish of our community relations. I hope you do not see my request for adminship as a sign of symbolism for the job,, and myself thinking I deserve the job (which, of course, I do not think of selfishly). I would like to work with the community on many matters at hand, which need all of your opinion on the matter. -- 00:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Forget the fight, it was long away, the only reason I brought it up is because I don't know if you have changed from it. But other then addressing that, you haven't answered anything else, save your reason. But wanting to work with community matters is not an answer. We have like 5 admins already if there are community matters, but not only are there no community matters right now, the community we have is very small and we don't need any more admins for any future matters (as of yet). -- 23:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Notice - If nobody has anything to add, this should probably be closed. It's been well over 2 months since the nomination and 2 weeks since anything new has been posted. So this is a notice of closure, I guess I'll give it a few more days though. -- 01:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Sirnot1 will not be modded at this time. 20:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forum archives